


Little Miss Lightweight

by IAmNotSam



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk!Laura, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotSam/pseuds/IAmNotSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis feels like she's stuck in limbo with her mysterious, hot and cold dorm mate Carmilla Karnstein whom she has a not-so-secret crush on. Will her intoxicated state finally seal the deal or will it make things more awkward between them?<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Lightweight

 

  
Being single isn’t so bad. In fact, there are lots of good things to be said for it, and every time a date turns sour I cheer myself up by enumerating the many advantages of being on one’s own.

 

**TEN GOOD THINGS ABOUT BEING SINGLE:**

  1.        ** _You can spend a lot of quality time with yourself._**
  2.        ** _You can eat chocolate chip cookies in bed._**
  3.        ** _You do not have to look and smell alluring twenty-four hours a day._**
  4.        ** _You can put on weight if you wish. (In other words, you can eat all the_** ** _cupcakes and cookies you want!)_**


  1.        ** _You can watch_ Doctor Who _without being sneered at for your adolescent taste and_** ** _odd obsession with sleuthing._**
  2.        ** _You can watch_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _, ditto._**
  3.        ** _You can sleep diagonally._**
  4.        ** _You can converse uninhibitedly with your books or computer or any electronic gadgets._**
  5.        ** _You can_**



 

Someone snatched the notebook out of my hand, which I had been scribbling on.

“Laura Hollis, you’re still making lists!” A familiar voice boomed in the floor kitchen. I lifted my droopy eyes toward the snatcher.

It was Carmilla, my dorm mate, looking so freaking attractive in her trademark sleepwear—a killer combination of black tank top and black cotton shorts, and that gorgeous, messy ponytail.

I watched Carmilla’s mouth as she did that sexy lip-biting habit of hers and her eyes as they scanned the paper. Then I saw her eyes suddenly widen.

“Eat cookies in bed?” Carmilla read rather incredulously. “Really, cupcake. This is a major issue for you?”

“Well, erm,” I mumbled as I took a gulp of water from my Tardis mug, “some people hate that. They don’t like getting the bed dirty, you know.”

“I don’t mind eating cookies in bed,” said Carmilla. “I don’t mind getting the bed dirty.”

“Let’s be together, then,” I blurted out, put down my pen on the table, and grinned up at her.

“Shut up,” Carmilla muttered, a soft blush filling her cheeks, and I laughed. “You’re fucking drunk,” she added, her gaze not leaving the notebook page while an amused smile curved her pretty lips as she read on.

“I am not,” I said indignantly, sitting straight on the chair.

After she had finished scanning the list, Carmilla returned the notebook to me then cocked a questioning brow. “How’d you and LaFontaine manage to get your butts back to the dorm, anyway?”

I clutched a hand to my head, feeling a bit faint. “Well . . .”

Before I could process my thoughts, a loud bang of someone knocking over a trash can gave both of us a jolt. The noise came from outside—on the driveway in front of the building, to be exact. We heard a loud “Fuuuuck” and groaning from Kirsch followed by a chorus of hysterical laughter—perceptibly from Will, Natalie, Sarah-Jane, Danny and two other girls from Summer Society. Carmilla went over to the kitchen window and poked her head out to take a peek.

“There’s them,” I finally answered with a soft titter as my friends hilariously continued to make noise.

“Who’s that girl from that sorority?” Carmilla asked, squinting at something out there. A sound of the gate being closed was heard, indicating that my friends had already left.

“Uhm. There are lots of girls in Summer Society, Carm. Which one?”

“The tall ginger one,” Carmilla answered, moving back to the table. “The _really_ tall ginger one.”

“Oh. You mean, Danny? The one who carried me up here?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Carmilla gave a nonchalant shrug.

“What about her?” I asked.

“Nothing.” Another shrug. “Just that you should warn her. I saw Will and Kirsch staring at her like ravenous predators.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m sure Danny can handle them; she’s a tough chick,” I told her with a reassuring wink. Then I went back to our previous topic. “But I’m serious, Carm. I think we’re highly compatible.” I gave her a lopsided grin.

Carmilla gave me a stare. “Laura . . .”

I laughed. “I was just joking! You’re so cranky all the time, Carm.”

Carmilla sat down across me at the table, ripped up the page from my notebook, crumpled it into a ball, and then threw it into a nearby trash bin.

My eyes bulged in alarm. “Hey! Why did you do that?”

“To help you, buttercup,” she said purposefully. “To release you from the tyranny of compulsive enumeration.”

“Look, could you please just give me the top ten points on _How to Tame Carmilla Karnstein_ ,” I said, picking up my pen again. “I’d like to write them down so that I get it straight.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny.”

I let out a loud laugh. “See? You’re—” I hiccuped, “you’re being cranky again—!”

“Shhh! Don’t be so loud. People are already sleeping,” Carmilla scolded in a whisper. “You sound stupidlydrunk, by the way.”

“Drunken words, sober thoughts,” I slurred, leaning over the table to gaze closely into her brown eyes and I noticed the dark-haired girl had stiffened a bit.  _God, I love your eyes._

Carmilla leant back, shifted in her seat, and seemed to feel uncomfortable as I stared at her bright red cheeks. “You should drink some more water to clear your head,” she suggested, looking pointedly at my mug. “Where’ve you guys been to, anyway? LaFontaine’s in the washroom, throwing up nonstop.”

I finished off my water and drowsily answered, “A Summer Society-hosted party. Part of the sorority’s recruiting campaign. And they made us try all sorts of weird, dodgy cocktails.” Suddenly I was overwhelmed by dizziness. I clutched at my forehead again and groaned, “Oh crap, I feel sick.”

Carmilla leant forward and grabbed me by both shoulders, her expression serious. “No throwing up in here, cupcake. Perry will fucking lose it.”

I nodded like a puppet. “No throwing up. I want my bed.”

“Okay. Let’s get you up, Little Miss Lightweight.” Carmilla got up and walked over to me. Putting her arm around me, she helped me stand up and we moved toward the kitchen doorway. “Do you need to go to the washroom or something?”

“No, I just want my bed. And my yellow pillow.” I struggled to zip the outer side pocket of my tote bag open.

“Okay.” Carmilla wrapped her arm around me again, but cautiously, and guided me up the rest of the walk to my door. “We’re almost there, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, fishing blindly for my room key inside the pocket of my bag.

At the door, I missed the keyhole thrice before Carmilla curled her hand over mine and slowly guided the key in.

“I can do it,” I slurred, struggling to catch my balance a bit, and Carmilla pulled her hand away. Carmilla moved to lean against my door, crossing her arms over her chest as she impatiently watched me. I stared at the key in the lock, betrayed. It wouldn’t open.

“Jesus. You’re hopelessly drunk,” Carmilla said, shaking her head in disappointment. “That’s not even the right key, cutie. Come here,” she gently took my arm, “let me—”  

The wooziness in my head caused me to stumble slightly, making me lean in closer to Carmilla, who was still trying to finish her sentence. My weight pressed the startled girl into the still closed door. I was practically hugging her and trapping her between me and the door. But I was powerless; I needed Carmilla to keep me in an upright position.

I grinned up at Carmilla and mumbled a weak “Sorry”. The girl clearly felt a little uneasy, but she smiled at me anyway. I broke the eye contact and leant my forehead against the cold surface of the door, right next to the Carmilla’s head.

“Let me—” Carmilla tried again, circling her arms around my waist, “let me take a look in your bag.”

Revelling in the warmth of Carmilla and the feel of just being that close to her, I closed my eyes for a second and leant my face closer to the taller girl’s head. My lips involuntarily brushed against Carmilla’s neck, and I delighted in the warm, tickly feeling of Carmilla’s soft skin. I breathed against her neck as I took in the smell of her hair.

“My God, you smell so nice.”

I let out a silly-sounding giggle and hugged Carmilla tighter as I cursed myself inwardly for the words that just escaped my mouth. I didn’t mean to say that. What I did mean to say was something like ‘I’m so drunk and you shouldn’t be so nice to me because I’m your friend and your sleepwear is kinda giving me a female boner’, but those words seemed to have disappeared from my vocabulary temporarily.

I could feel Carmilla somewhat tremble. She whispered, barely audible, “Laura?”

“Hm?” I mumbled into Carmilla’s sweet-smelling hair.

“Hold still.” She fumbled blindly behind me in search of a key in the other pockets of my bag. After a few moments, Carmilla held up the right room key. “Got it.”

I managed to steady myself on my feet again and let out a sigh, immediately missing Carmilla’s warmth. I leant back, slowly sliding my fingers down Carmilla’s sides until my arms hang loosely by my own sides. I focused on keeping my tired eyelids from shutting and felt more drunk than a few minutes ago. I looked at Carmilla but had to blink several times to make out her face properly. With a frown, I thought, ‘God, I’m really drunk.’

I noticed discontent in the piercing brown eyes of hers. For a second I wondered whether I was being too clingy and somehow annoying, but alcohol was clouding my mind and I brushed that thought away again.  _We are friends and hugging is normal stuff that friends do, right? It shouldn’t be awkward, yeah?_

But Carmilla still didn’t look happy; she looked concerned and knitted her brow as if her brain were working really hard on something.

When I parted my lips to speak, Carmilla suddenly looked nervous. Why was she nervous? Was I making her nervous?

“Carmilla—” I started and then cracked into a smile.

“What, cupcake?” Her brows rose.

“Carmilla, you have two heads.” I giggled awkwardly.

Carmilla’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion until she understood that I went cross eyed momentarily because of the booze. “Well, I hope you like my face, then, because now it’ll be twice as hard to keep your eyes off of it,” she mocked with her trademark smirk.

Before I could respond, Carmilla turned to the door again, aiming for the keyhole.

I felt myself getting lost in my thoughts, looking at the smooth skin of Carmilla’s pale neck, not far away from my own face, and thought about whether or not it would be inappropriate to run my tongue over the soft skin— _wait, what_?

Thank God, my dirty thoughts were interrupted by Carmilla muttering, “Finally,” and the door swayed open.

Carmilla automatically clasped a stabilising arm around me and guided me toward my bed.

“Why aren’t we  _friends_  friends, Carm?” I asked, lazily opening one eye, after settling on the bed. “We should be  _friends_  friends.”

“What the hell are you talking about? We  _are_  friends.” Carmilla sat on the edge of my bed, grabbed a remote control from my bedside table and turned the heater on.

I shook my head as I kicked off my flats. “No. Not like—”

Carmilla leant over me, smirking. “You’re  _insanely_  drunk, creampuff,” she said, as she pulled the comforter over me, tucking it around me gently. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, it’s like . . . Sometimes you hate me and then sometimes you like me. I just don’t understand. And . . .” I trailed off as I felt my stomach flip when I looked into her eyes. “And—” I began again, lost in those bright, glistening pools. Chuckling, I kept the eye contact and reached up to awkwardly cup Carmilla’s face. “Now you’re just so nice to me.”

Carmilla sighed, looking frustrated, and said for the nth time that night. “You’re drunk, cutie.”

“Mhm, that doesn’t make you any less nice,” I said huskily.

Brushing hair out of my eyes, Carmilla asked with concern. “You gonna be all right? If you need anything, you know my room number.”

For a moment, I just looked at Carmilla, at a loss for words, and inside my head, a little voice was yelling ‘don’t be stupid, Laura, she’s your friend’, but the buzzing noise of all the other thoughts on my mind was way too loud right now. As the silence started to grow heavier, I made up my mind and leant forward. Carmilla’s face flushed immediately as I placed a long kiss on her lips. “I know I’m really drunk and I don’t know how much of tonight I’m going to remember,” I mumbled dozily against the warm, soft skin under my lips, “But I just want to make sure I say thank you for being my Lady Knight in Shining Armour and I really . . . really . . .”

My mind wandered and I blinked, because my vision was blurred and everything in my head felt equally blurred.

And Carmilla’s bemused face was the last thing I could remember before my head plopped back down onto my yellow pillow.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Thanks! xx
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: **[dannygirl06](http://instagram.com/dannygirl06)**  
>  Tumblr: **[The LegenDanny Diaries](http://thelegendannydiaries.tumblr.com)**


End file.
